


Thinking Is Overrated

by tabbytabbytabby



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: Current Events, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Isolation, Quarantine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:22:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23499721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: Sylvie and Matt have to isolate themselves together after being exposed to someone with the coronavirus.
Relationships: Sylvie Brett/Matthew Casey
Comments: 20
Kudos: 110





	Thinking Is Overrated

Sylvie blames herself for this. She's the one that rushed towards her neighbor Mr. Sputnik when he collapsed on the ground outside her apartment without a second thought. It's an instinct she can't shake. 

These are different times and she should have known better. Been safer. But she's never been one to hesitate when someone needs help. 

It's made worse by the fact that Casey was there to pick her up for their shift and rushed to her aid. It's not until she starts her assessment that she realizes.

Fever. Cough. Trouble breathing. 

Shit. 

She looks to Casey and gives him a tight smile. "I'm so sorry."

"We'll worry about us after we get him help," Casey says, face grim. 

Now here they are, sitting in the living room of Casey's new place. He's only been here a few weeks and it barely looks lived in. 

No doubt that's about to change with them both quarantined here for the next two weeks.

"I really am sorry about this," Sylvie says. "If I'd known…"

"You still would have helped him," Casey says. "As you should."

"Yes but I could have stopped you from being exposed."

"It's not so bad. We both needed a few days off," Casey tells her. 

"Stop trying to make me feel better," she mutters. 

"I will as soon as you stop blaming yourself."

"You could have…"

"And if either or both of us do, we'll deal with it," he assures her. "Besides, I can't think of anyone I'd rather be stuck in isolation with."

She turns her head to look at him to see him smiling. As always, she melts under that smile. It's impossible not to.

"Yeah?"

"Absolutely."

"I suppose we should make the most of this time together," she says. 

"Oh really?" Casey asks. He turns to face her fully, bringing them closer together. There's definitely less than six feet between them. "What did you have in mind."

The statement had been innocent when she'd said, but now under the weight of his gaze, her mind is drifting other places. 

"I was thinking a movie but…"

"But?"

The words are there on the tip of her tongue. Under normal circumstances she'd hold them back, but this situation is far from normal, and she's tired of fighting this. 

"I really want to kiss you."

Matt smiles, something soft, as he reaches out and cups her cheek, drawing her closer. "I really want to kiss you too, Sylvie Brett."

"Then what are we waiting for?"

"I've been asking myself that for months," he admits.

"Seems like a good time to stop thinking and just go for it," she says. 

Sure, not thinking and diving in is what got them stuck here. But the distance between them finally melts away and Matt kisses her, she knows this is right. They've spent too long thinking. Now it's time to embrace this thing between them. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/comments make my day 💜  
> [My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
